


不一定是晚上，不一定是床上【二】

by makabaka1128



Category: fog电竞
Genre: M/M, 余邃 - Freeform, 时洛 - Freeform, 鱼食 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makabaka1128/pseuds/makabaka1128
Relationships: 余邃/时洛
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	不一定是晚上，不一定是床上【二】

第一天6:00pm  
时洛迷迷糊糊醒来时，透过半掩的窗帘发现外边的天已蒙上薄薄黑纱。自己现在的样子和下午两点钟时并无两样，睡衣穿得妥妥帖帖，床是干干净净的，全身上下清清爽爽，唯一不一样的就是……余渣男怎么啃了这么多印子？！脖颈、胸膛、肩膀、手臂……还有大腿根都遍及了一片片密密麻麻的红痕，一看便知那人下嘴多狠，真·禽兽不如。

所幸全身上下只有腰部有些无力，其他地方在余邃的细心照料下并无不适。时洛环顾四周，才发觉所在之地是自己的房间。仔细想想也是，原来的床多半被——弄脏了，至于是什么弄脏的不言而喻。回想起刚才，时洛又感害臊，心道余邃全程都顾及着他的感受，他倒是舒服得很，也不知有没有委屈到余邃。

脑中充斥着几小时前的黄色废料，时洛下意识地把被子抱在胸前，脸蛋轻轻埋了进去，鼻息与棉被触及，即使不在原来的床上，那被单好似也沾染上了余邃的气味。谈恋爱的时洛诠释了鸵鸟本性，平时小打小闹撒娇撩汉样样都会，现在把头埋进被单，或许是在等着余邃回来再向他撒撒娇吧  
说余邃，余邃到。余邃前脚出去拿餐馆送来的餐点，后脚时洛就醒了。本想回房间后时候不早了，该把时洛叫起来，时洛已醒也就省了他这一步。因为长年的胃病，余邃只订了两份粥，而后心里想着男朋友醒了要哄一哄，又在餐单上增了几块蛋糕。粥和甜点是让和Free战队比较熟的餐馆送来的，那里的食材一向新鲜，厨师水平也很高。余邃打电话叫他们送餐后十几分钟，两碗香气扑鼻的皮蛋瘦肉粥和几块诱人的慕斯蛋糕便出现在了时洛的眼前。

时洛做了那么久的“运动”，小咪了这么一会后困意自然消失了，只不过运动之前那顿早午餐时洛并没吃多少，导致四个小时后的现在，某洛在被饿死的边缘来回横跳。一闻到满满的卡路里来到自己身边，时洛被香味所牵引着抬起头，看着它们的眼睛都明亮了几分。

余邃到时洛床边坐下。

“看你睡得那么安稳，都不忍心叫你。饿了吗？这个时间也该吃点东西了。”余邃把东西都放在床头柜上，端着粥想要喂时洛吃。

“嗷呜……”

刚才脑袋埋在被子里使得时洛整个头发变得乱糟糟，他随意扒拉两下，张嘴接下了余邃的投喂。刚送来的粥是温热偏烫的，微微的烫感让几乎睡了一整天的时洛稍微打起一点精神。余邃左手端着碗，右手拿着勺一点一点地投喂小男朋友，许是也意识到粥的温度，第二口、第三口都是经吹凉后才贴心地送到时洛嘴里。

“要不我自己来吧，”时洛见余邃没有打开自己那碗的意思，便提议道，“你也吃……”

说着便出手想接过对面那人手中的勺子。

“不知道我是一条龙服务？售后服务也在我的服务范围内……张嘴，啊——”余邃拒回时洛的手，执意要喂。刹那间时洛真感觉自己是那什么娇生惯养的大小姐。

“怎么像喂小孩子一样，唔”

“不是喂小孩，是喂男朋友。”

时洛无言，任由投喂。渐渐地，一碗粥见底，时洛已有七八分饱，吃了两口蛋糕便闭上嘴，躺在床上看余邃吃东西。时洛从小就知道礼尚往来的道理，提出喂余邃吃的请求却惨遭拒绝，余邃只是马马虎虎地说了句：“躺下休息吧，再休息会儿……再休息会儿……”

时洛心想自己都睡十多个小时了还休息作甚。等余邃也喝完粥并顺理成章地爬上时洛的床后，他恍然大悟。休息并不是“总结上文”，而是“引出下文”。时洛真想认识认识余邃的小学语文老师，问问她对于自己的学生能把“过渡句”学得如此精湛作何感想。

余邃翻身上床，上下其手一下子就把时洛摸出了反应。厚实绵软的被子里，两具身体已渐渐纠缠在一起。时洛对第一次的床事甚是眷恋和满意，余邃有意撩人，他自然乐得接受。补充能量就是用来继续消耗的，两人又腻腻歪歪地滚在一起。要是此时谁爬上基地二楼的窗户，定会被这场白日宣淫所震惊。

润滑液还留在余邃房间，这个时候再去拿怕是要坏了暧昧的气氛，余邃余光瞥见床头柜上几乎未动的慕斯蛋糕，一个小心思悄然滋生。没有任何征兆地，时洛眼看着余邃用手指挖走一块奶油立马就触上了自己后方的隐秘处。

“诶？余邃……”

“润滑液还在之前那张床上，要不试试奶油？”对于润滑液来说，奶油或许是更好的伴侣。

“啊嘶……”

后穴突然被一段指节打开，时洛疼得倒吸一口凉气。好在奶油都是识时务者，顺着小口立马钻了进去，为时洛缓解了几丝疼痛。奶油和润滑液的触感大有差别，润滑液是一种厚重的流质体，让后穴变得瘙痒而滑腻；而奶油则更像是不愿移动的固体分子，余邃用手指牵引着它们才使得奶油在后穴这个狭小的范围内缓慢扩散前行。

对于扩张这件事，在经历一次之后时洛其实没有那么害羞了。但是他的脸还是红，比之前更红——罪魁祸首余邃用嘴含住了时洛胸前的一点红缨。时洛整个人被笼罩在余邃这片阴影下，胸前被余邃牢牢控制住，身后也被搅得动也不敢动。余邃已经放入了一根手指，奈何奶油不够多，暂时放不进第二根。扩张像是开了0.5倍速，进行得相对第一次还要缓慢。

如果说四个小时前的时洛是个红透的番茄，现在的时洛就是一只待宰的羔羊。扩张进行得缓慢，余邃的嘴上功夫却丝毫不懈怠。舌尖时而上扬，时而落下，水痕在红缨处画上祈祷的十字架，舌尖的牙齿非要凑热闹，一下下不轻不重地啃食着那处。时洛再也无法正常面对水声……余邃含住一点红缨就不再松口，舌尖温软的触感不断刺激着被舔的人的神经，嘴中分泌出的津液弄湿了那个红点和其周围的白嫩皮肤，“水”好似潺潺不断。余邃微长的头发并未扎起，发丝在时洛的胸膛上来回扫弄，更添几分痒意。

为了避免直视如此这番的色欲景象，时洛死盯着天花板，可余光还是能瞥见余邃红润的唇在自己胸前肆意妄为。舔舐给了时洛更深刻的感觉，身下的性器硬得想要去马上疏解。想法和行动达成一致，时洛的手悄咪咪就握上了挺立的性器，来回撸动以谋求解脱。

第一次所遗留下的红痕尽数呈现在余邃面前，使得他不太情愿放过口中所含，想给身下人更多，想为他刻上更多专属于自己的印记，与红缨的缠绵间发现小男朋友的手伸向下方，便知晓他欲做何事。欲望即将被发泄出来，时洛握着性器的手被余邃握上。余邃覆盖着那只手，想亲自将纯白精液带来人间。最不纯洁的牵手概是如此，节奏更快的撸动让时洛的快感飞速膨胀。

“慢点……嗯啊慢点……”精液已经蓄势待发，时洛的脊背不禁微曲。

同时，余邃的舌尖抵上红缨中心的小口，微微用力吮吸，好像能吸出什么来一样。攻势一下来的太猛，小时神不一会儿就交了差。

“呼啊……哈……”

白色精液被送到了人间，时洛也被送上了欲界仙都。

“小朋友有点快啊。”余邃调笑道。

趁着时洛迷醉于释放的快感，后穴十分放松，两根手指一狠心全塞了进去，惹得身下人闷哼一声表示不满。奶油的润滑作用虽然不大，但后穴经历了这么长时间的滋润，也该变得畅通些。余邃三根手指在后穴草草插弄几下，嘴终于肯放过那可怜的红缨。时洛的身前景色添上几分别致——一片皮肤白的正常，一片皮肤却染上红墨，四处凌乱分布的吻痕随机镶嵌在其中，好一副“云间瑰丽”。

插弄完几下，余邃的性器直挺进时洛的后穴。这不是漫无目的的挺进，性器有个永远的目标——前列腺处的敏感点。这个目标很轻松地达成了。

“唔啊——”

时洛哪曾想过余邃会这么直接，刚释放完的性器被这么一顶，瞬间又站立起来。

“队长你轻点啊……”时洛又像埋怨又像撒娇的娇嗔触动余邃的听觉神经，运动系统指挥性器开始工作。

“我可以享用我的蛋糕吗？”余邃看着时洛的欲望再次挺起，挑逗性地抚弄两下，不断加快腰间的速度。

暴风雨来临之前不是会有征兆么？如今既没有宝塔状墨云隆起，也没有沉闷的雷声忽东忽西，暴风雨就悄无声息地打破宁静，御风来临。余邃的每一次动作都毫不留情，软肉在后穴中与性器翻云覆雨，奶油如同雨点来临前的空中云层，此刻被搅得分离破碎。后穴与性器紧密相贴，内壁仿佛依附在性器上，那上面的经络也被描绘出来。要是两人有透视眼能看清身体内部，便会发现时洛体内的两者比这对恋人还要亲密，比失蜡法里的蜂蜡模型和浇灌熔液都要贴得更紧。

论谁看了都要面红耳赤，论谁看了都要胆战心惊，这性器竟能肏得如此之深，这人竟能如此之凶狠。

浓情万分。

“啊啊……嗯啊……不……不要……这么快”时洛说个话都得喘三喘才能言述清楚，大喘了几下才勉强调节好呼吸的节奏，以不至于缺氧。

“洛洛爽得话都没法讲清了吗？”余邃看他讲得费劲，干脆嘴对嘴堵上他的唇。不像喜鹊衔住红樱桃，一口便吞吃入腹，余邃仿佛是乖巧的孩子得到了糖葫芦，放在嘴里含着不舍下咽。时洛真想感慨一句渣男花样多，那舌头就是建国后也能成精，正在一点一点地描摹着自己的唇纹。津液流下嘴角，那物还会耐心地舔舐干净。唇缝在它的描绘中不时地被擦过，着实痒得紧。

待在口腔里的软舌愈发按奈不住，主动打开唇瓣伸出橄榄枝，余邃见缝插针，又是一个难舍难分的吻。时洛的股肉被拍打得泛起疼痛，疼痛夹杂着快感，又残忍又美好。后穴早已适应了性器的鞭挞，越发的“阿谀奉承”，勾引着性器往更深处去。余邃好似忘了时洛前端的那个小家伙，只顾着照顾后穴。欲浪一阵阵打上时洛的神经，他动了动手想自己摸摸，却不料被余邃看穿了心思。余邃就是故意不去照顾前端的，他一手抓起时洛的两只手按在胸前，另一只手再次向床头柜伸去——蛋糕还乖乖地躺在哪儿呢。

“啊……你要……嗯做什么……唔”时洛心生疑惑，不知余邃又要怎么玩。

“吃个蛋糕。”余邃把所有的蛋糕全拿到这边来，毫不锋利的刀划开奶油与蜂窝状糕体。蛋糕刀绝佳的设计，便利了余邃接下来的动作。一阵微凉微软袭上时洛的身子——余邃正拿着刀往他身上涂抹蛋糕，胸前的红缨和纤细的腰肢，以及被冷落的前端，都成为他手中“特别照顾”的地方。这些部位满满覆盖上美味的甜点。甜点总是在饭后食用，且需要细细品尝。

余邃品尝得确实很“细”，每个点都被照顾得妥妥帖帖。舌尖走过红缨时，先前被含弄过的地方被调教得碰一下就瘙痒十分。舌尖掠过腰肢时，腰间的皮肤被强制性烙上一道道津液流过的路径。时洛没吃上饭后甜点，因为他自己变成了“饭后甜点”。

为了享用最后一个特殊部位的美味，性器暂时退出甬道，连带着阵阵体液从后穴喷涌出来——在不舍，在挽留。时洛被余邃一个眼神盯得慌了神——余邃俯下身子去品尝了，还用不可名状的眼神看向他。

“别……脏，起来……”时洛没想到余邃会给他口，口腔包裹的滋味实在是美妙。蛋糕还未舔完，余邃的嘴里就增添了新的东西。他并没松口，反而是在时洛震惊的表情下为他将前端清理得干干净净。

“蛋糕……都被你一个人吃完了。”

“瞎说，明明你也‘吃’了。”余邃意指哪里“吃”了，时洛自然清楚。

这场性爱时洛做得十分爽快，见余邃的仍旧挺立而未得疏解，贴心地伸出手去抚弄。小男朋友的动作甚得余邃欢心。余邃十分配合，不一会儿精液被侍弄出来，他随便拿两张纸擦了擦两人身上的白色液体，说道：

“一起洗个鸳鸯浴么？”

时洛莞尔，他俩身上确实挺糟糕的，得好好洗洗。

可惜了，余邃问这话时嘴角的不自觉上扬就表明了他并没有要“好好洗”的意思。

tbc.


End file.
